


Lazy Morning

by TheSkeleton



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton
Summary: DJ Grooves has experienced a lot of things in his life. Summer camp, kissing your best friend in high school, breaking up with said friend in senior year, dingy bars, getting a piercing, going to a concert and waking up in someone else's car. He's done quite a number of things.It's been awhile since he's experienced this.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Lazy Morning

DJ Grooves has experienced a lot of things in his life. Summer camp, kissing your best friend in high school, breaking up with said friend in senior year, dingy bars, getting a piercing, going to a concert and waking up in  _ someone else's  _ car. He's done quite a number of things.

It's been awhile since he's experienced morning wood.

He's honestly surprised when he wakes up, not having felt this since...what? College? Grooves shifts a bit, pausing when he feels Conductor nuzzle into his side more.

Oh. Right. He forgot how much of a snuggler his boyfriend is, despite his aggressive personality. The owl is currently still asleep, his breathing soft and his ears twitching now and again. He had come over to the moon with Grooves last night and complained the whole time about the cold while burying himself in Grooves' chest and trying to press against him every second.

He eyes him for a second, mentally debating. If he moves to...take care of his problem, Conductor will for sure wake up. The man is typically a light sleeper, having mastered the art of sleeping and being up in a heartbeat if he hears something off whenever he babysat his grandchildren. And Grooves  _ really  _ doesn't want to be made fun of for  _ this  _ of all things.

He grinds his beak, before he huffs softly and trails his hand down. He gently grips his cock, clicking his beak to bite back a moan. His cock twitches in his palm and he squeezes gently. He slowly strokes himself and closes his eyes, trying to think of something to get him off quickly.

His mind drifts to one of his and the Conductor's dates, when they had completely skipped dinner because the Conductor kept kissing him, purring in his ear about how attractive he was. He had kept groping Grooves' ass, squeezing it and palming it.

Grooves shudders at the memory. God, it was such a turn on, to have Conductor just brazenly touch him like that. They were in an alley, yes, but still public enough for the thrill, to have Grooves' heart racing as the Conductor grinded against him.

Grooves strokes himself faster, softly gasping. He remembers Conductor pinning him to a wall, growling in that  _ delicious  _ voice of his and saying how he was going to fuck Grooves. The penguin can't stop a small moan that leaves him, as he remembers how his boyfriend  _ purrs  _ his name, rolls the r's and everything. Oh, it's downright sinful when the man does it.

"Enjoyin' yerself?"

Grooves snaps his eyes open, his face feeling hot as he sees the Conductor looking at him. He's smirking, smug and lopsided as he looks at Grooves. His hand rubs Grooves' chest, playing with the feathers there. Grooves swallows. "Uh. How long you...been awake?"

"Long enough." He hums, his hand moving down. He squeezes Grooves' cock, making the penguin moan. "Oh,  _ luv _ , ya hard as a rock."

Grooves whines when that hand leaves, only to blink as the Conductor gets on top of him. The owl presses their hips together, and Grooves can feel his own boyfriend's dick against his own, hard as well. He flushes harder as, slowly, Conductor grinds against him, their cocks rubbing against each other.

"Let me help ya, angel." He purrs, soft and low in his throat. Grooves spreads his legs wider, his hands going up to trail over the Conductor's back. His boyfriend lets out a small chirp as his hands trail up his spine, up to his ears where he scratches the spot behind his left ear.

The Conductor clicks his beak. "Oh…" His ears flick and his face flushes and Grooves loves the sight of the other above him, and he loves it even more when he bucks against him, grinding faster.

"Grooves." He breathes out, rolling the r in that way that gets Grooves flushing. Suddenly, his hand is pulled away from Conductor's head, pinned to the bed as he leans down and kisses Grooves, nipping at his beak.

The penguin flutters his eyes close, moaning softly as he opens his mouth for the Conductor. A hot tongue slides inside of his mouth, as the other keeps grinding against him. All his focus is on Conductor, how he kisses him and holds him down. How his breathing hitches every time Grooves kisses him back. How the smell of fire is always on him, the smell of dust and gunpowder. 

Grooves squirms under him, heat flushing down between his legs. He's able to free his hand and he runs his hands over the Conductor's back, hearing him groan as he traces over old scars there.

They part, panting and both of them red. Grooves feels so unbelievable hot, his cock throbbing from all of this. He murmurs, "Sweetheart," as he looks up at the Conductor, only to moan when the owl grinds down harder.

The Conductor pants above him, his chest heaving as he goes faster. Grooves watches him, his face flushing even harder as he realizes he's about to come. He can tell, from how he grinds, how he claws the bed, and how he says in a choked voice, " _ Grooves. _ "

He encourages him to grind faster, their cocks still rubbing against each other. Grooves hooks his legs around Conductor, feeling his own arousal growing at the sight of him so close.

"Go on, darling, go on." He mumbles softly, still watching him. He can't think of anything hotter, more wonderful than seeing Conductor like this. Desperate, flushed, so close to the edge.

The Conductor clings to him, buries his face in Grooves neck as he starts to hump him. Grooves holds him, his face red as the Conductor uses him. He pants in his ear, gasping and groaning, making Grooves squeeze his legs around him.

The owl comes, growling and shooting a rope of cum between them. He nips at Grooves neck and sucks, bites and nuzzles. Grooves pants, whining softly from the attention, still so aroused.

The Conductor only rests for a second before he's forcing Grooves to look at him, kissing him softly and asking, "Need help still, luv?"

"Yes." He whines, nipping the Conductor's beak.

The Conductor kisses him again, then his neck, down his chest, not caring about the cum still there. Each kiss is electric to Grooves, who spreads himself for the Conductor. Soon, he's between Grooves' legs.

Without saying anything, he slides Grooves' cock into his mouth. Heat engulfs Grooves as he gasps and bucks up, unable to help himself. He hears the Conductor gag, but the owl only bobs his head up and down, squeezing his boyfriend's hips. Grooves' dick is  _ throbbing _ , his whole body on fire. He bucks up into that hot mouth, his breathing becoming ragged.

He feels the Conductor grab his hand, placing it on his head as he keeps deepthroating Grooves. The penguin pulls on the feathers there, thrusting up faster. He fucks Conductor's mouth, holding him down as his cock slides in and out of that delicious heat.

His pleasure spikes, he holds the Conductor down and comes, coming in that hot mouth. Conductor swallows him greedily, not stopping until he has every last drop, until Grooves finally let's go of his head.

They pull away from each other, flushed and red. Quickly, the Conductor is back in his space, kissing his face and mouth, nuzzling against him. The penguin sighs happily, eyes drifting close. They, honestly, should get up and get clean. But, it's hard to say no to attention, especially from the Conductor.

He feels a kiss to his head and Grooves nuzzles into the Conductor's chest, soon drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
